


So Spicy You Will Need MILK

by darkspacelord



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dib is Of Legal Age (Invader Zim), Explicit Consent, Extremely light bdsm sorta?, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, Switch Dib, Trans Dib (Invader Zim), Xenophilia, switch zim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkspacelord/pseuds/darkspacelord
Summary: Zim and Dib are grown and have been dating for a while, but it is finally time to have their first time.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Kudos: 23





	So Spicy You Will Need MILK

Zim pressed himself against the pillow, as he sat on the couch. It was that time again, he knew, where he only desired one thing and he had to try desperately to satisfy his need. He was itching for it, but not just physically, he couldn’t calm his head of thoughts about it. 

Zim thought of the conversation he had with Dib a year ago while he sat on his lap, and asked him how he felt about sex. Dib had told him he wanted it someday but he wasn’t ready for it yet. He was still nervous and Zim understood.   
But then only moments ago Zim received a text from Dib saying, “Remember we had that conversation a long time ago about whether I was ready for sex? Well I’m ready now.”  
Zim had replied, “You do remember that I’m in heat?” 

“Oh, I know. I’m still ready, space boy. ;)” Dib has answered.

Dib was supposed to arrive a half an hour ago and it was making Zim all that more impatient. He grabbed on the pillow harder, digging his claws in. But no matter how much he pretended the pillow was Dib, it was still a pillow.  
Finally the door rang and Zim tossed the pillow aside. He went to answer the door and saw Dib standing there with a backpack.

“You’re late, Dib-stink,” Zim said.

“Sorry, I wanted to make sure I had everything,” Dib said. “I wasn’t sure what we would want to use since this is our first time after all.” 

“Come here, you dork,” Zim said as he pulled Dib in for a kiss. He led Dib towards the couch. 

“How can I please my Zim?” Dib asked as he sat across from Zim. “I’m not exactly sure how alien anatomy works.”

“All irkens are the same down there,” Zim explained. “I rather show than explain.”

“Go ahead, Zim,” Dib said.

“I wish to be assisted,” Zim said and Dib smiled as he helped remove Zim’s gloves and slipped his hands underneath his tunic before removing it over his head. Zim removed his boots and sat up on his knees. He gestured for Dib to remove his tights. Dib nodded and slipped his hands in the waistband and slipped them off. 

It certainly wasn’t anything like Dib expected, but what could he have expected when Zim was an alien after all. Zim in fact had both parts, a long purple dick that ended in a point and a hole underneath.

“So if all irkens are the same is there really such thing as sex biologically?” Dib asked.

“Internally we were once different but no longer now that we’re clones,” Zim explained. Dib eyed Zim’s genitalia briefly. “You can touch it, if you want.” He smiled and Dib reached out his hand and placed it around Zim’s dick. He stroked back and forth and Zim flustered.

“Does this feel good?” Dib asked.

“Yes.” 

Dib rubbed it for a little while longer before pulling his hand away. “Now it’s your turn Zim. You can remove my clothes.” Zim placed his hands on Dib and slid off his coat. He stuck his hands underneath his shirt and lifted it off of him. Dib slipped off his boots while Zim unbuttoned his jeans. Zim pulled off his jeans leaving Dib in nothing but his boxers. Dib leaned over and whispered to Zim, “Go ahead.” Zim placed his hands around Dib and slipped off his boxers, leaving him completely naked in front of him.

“How do you want it?” Dib asked. “Do you want me to enter or do you want to do it to me?”

“I want both,” Zim said as he placed his hands around Dib’s neck. 

“It’ll be a longer night but I’m ready,” Dib said as he reached over towards the bag. He unzipped it and pulled out a strapless strap-on. “Hey, it’s almost the same color as yours.” He laughed.

“What other fun things did you bring Zim?” Zim asked. 

Dib reached into his bag. “Oh I have a few things just in case you were into them.” He shoveled around. “I got a vibrator, a pair of handcuffs, and a sandwich?” Dib pulled out a sandwich. “I don’t know how long that’s been in there. Not sure I want it.”

“What kind?” Zim asked.

Dib looked at it. “Ham and cheese.”

“Eh, toss it aside. Gir will eat it afterwards.” Dib tossed the sandwich. “Get out the handcuffs.”

Dib pulled a pair of fluffy pink handcuffs. Zim reached out his arms. “You’ve always wanted to capture me, Dib-love.”

Dib opened the cuffs and placed them around Zim’s wrists. “Looks like I’m about to expose you.” 

Zim spread his legs in front of Dib. “Looks like I’m already exposed.”

Dib fumbled with the strapless strap-on for several moments before finally firmly 

adjusting it against himself. “Sorry, I’m nervous. Never had sex before, let alone with an alien.”

“It’s okay, Dib,” Zim said. “We can always stop.”

“No, I want to keep going,” Dib said. “I still want this.” 

Zim placed his arms around Dib and pulled him in closer. “I know you can make me feel good, you little xenophile.”

“Hey, if I’m a xenophile so are you!” Dib objected. Dib adjusted himself so that he was firmly in between Zim’s legs. “Are you ready?” Zim nodded with a smile. Dib moved slowly as he shoved the strap-on inside of Zim. Zim lifted his head slightly and gritted his teeth. Dib placed his hands against Zim and leaned over so he could his neck. 

Dib gently moved back and forth as he continued to move his lips across Zim's chest, kissing every part of him. Zim could feel just warm Dib felt and the pounding in his chest while Dib could feel just how smooth irken skin was. Zim let out soft moans while Dib continued to move.

“How does it feel, space boy?” Dib asked.

“Wonderful,” Zim said. “I’ve been so horny this is just what I’ve been needing. Keep going.”

“I’m surprised you let me be on top.”

“If you tell anyone that I’ve ever bottomed I’ll steal your organs. Again.”

Dib laughed. “Then I’ll keep it just between us.”

Dib ran his fingers across Zim, tracing his body. He placed his lips against Zim’s just before nibbling on his neck. He tasted his skin just so he could experience every sensation of Zim’s body. The way he felt, the way he tasted, the way he smelled, even the sound of the moaning from his lips, it was all so different and yet that was exactly the thing that was arousing. Maybe Zim was right, he was very much a xenophile, or at least he was a xenophile when it came to Zim.

Zim let out one final moan and his body relaxed, letting Dib know he had finished. Dib removed himself from inside of Zim and slipped from underneath Zim’s arms. Zim sat up and faced Dib and placed his wrists in front of him.

“Take these off, it’s your turn to the bottom if that’s alright.”

Dib opened the handcuffs and placed them to the side. “You really that horny, huh? Even after just cumming?”

“I told you, Dib, I’m in heat,” Zim said. 

Dib leaned back and spread his legs. “I want you to use those PAK legs of yours. I want you to pin me down.”

Zim smiled lustily and released his PAK legs. They quickly surrounded Dib and Zim pushed himself forward so that he had Dib pinned firmly in place. Zim placed his hands on dib’s thighs and readed himself. 

“You ready, Dib-love?” Zim asked.

“I’m ready, space boy,” Dib said as he looked at Dib’s dick. “I’ve always been fascinated by your biology. And I’m a hands-on learner.”

Zim slowly pushed himself inside of Dib. Dib bit his lip as he felt Zim enter him. He wrapped his arms around Zim and lowered his hands down his back and around his butt. Zim stuck out his long tongue and licked him across his stomach, his chest, and up his neck. He placed his claws around him, digging into him only slightly.

“Give it a good smack,” Zim said so Dib did, he slapped him hard. “You didn’t even hesitate.”

“You’ve tried to destroy my planet, it’s only fair,” Dib said and Zim laughed.

Zim kissed him on the lips and whispered in his ear, “Does all this please you?”

“Yes, and you can hurt me however you want back,” Dib said as he rubbed his hand against Zim’s antennae. 

Zim placed his teeth and tongue pressed against Dib’s neck and bit him, just enough to draw a little blood. Zim traced his claws all across Dib's arms and rubbed his head against his chest.

“Do you like this?” Zim asked.

“Yes,” Dib said. “Give it to me space boy. Show me how amazing you claim to be.”

Zim slowly quickened his pace. “Still feeling nervous, Dib-love?”

“Yes but in a good way.” Zim ran his fingers through Dib’s hair before moving his claws across his torso. Dib pushed Zim closer to him and kissed him. Zim could see he was visibly sweating now and was moaning a little bit louder.

“I love you so much, Zim,” Dib said through his heavy breathing.

“And I love you, Dib,” Zim said, trying to catch his own breath. And in that moment Dib moaned rather loudly and shouted “Zim!” just as Zim felt his own pressure within him release. Zim pulled out of Dib and fell backwards as his PAK legs retracted. 

“You finally done?” Dib asked.

“For now,” Zim said. “I may soon need pleasure like this once again.”

“Well you will probably have to satisfy yourself some of those times because I’m not sure I can keep up when you get into heat.” 

“You inferior humans are lucky to not have to deal with it.”

“Well we're just unlucky in other ways.” Dib placed the handcuffs away. He picked up the strap-on and looked at the couch. “We uh, made a mess didn’t we?”

“We clean up later, I just want to cuddle,” Zim said as he curled up on the couch.

Dib placed his boxers back on and curled up against Zim. He rubbed his hand against him. “Won’t you be cold like that?”

“You will keep me warm. I’m tired.”

“Okay.” Dib wrapped his arms around Zim and pulled him in close. “I was nervous but I really enjoyed it.”

Zim looked up at him. “And you did surprisingly well, Dib-stink.”

“Hey! Did you really doubt me?”

“No.” Zim wrapped his hand around Dib’s. “I trust you because you're my human and I love you.”

Dib rubbed Zim’s antennae. “You’re my irken and I love you.”


End file.
